This application is an updated and improved version of an application I filed on Jan. 30, 1991, and was abandoned. The present invention is a way to store a spray tube nozzle extension that is attached to the side of an aerosol can by the manufacturer. The manufacturer attaches the tube to the can with Scotch.RTM. tape or a rubber band. If the spray tube is left in the spray nozzle by the user, it gets lost very soon. If it is re-attached to the side of the can, the contents of the can, usually a petroleum distillate, destroys the Scotch.RTM. tape or rubber band.
When the extension tube is lost, then the operator must spray without the aid of the extension tube, thus resulting in overspray, and spraying parts that will be harmed by the overspray, such as in the electronic field. The overspray fouls the environment, and even potentially injures oneself or others by ignition of the overspray.
When the spray nozzle is lost the owner usually discards the entire unused portion of the remaining petroleum distillate, fouling the landfills and environment.
When the aerosol can cover or cap gets lost, the can becomes a very deadly object. When an aerosol can is carried in the trunk of a car or a work van, the can may be pushed against an object, thereby activating the spray nozzle, and discharging the contents of the aerosol can in the enclosed vehicle, rendering the operator unconscious or causing an explosion if the operator is smoking.
Clearly, then, there is a need for an aerosol spray can tool that eliminates the loss of parts on or attached to the present aerosol spray can. The tool needed would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and would be easy to install on the aerosol can. The needed invention would prevent unused portions of petroleum distillate, paints, varnishes, cleaning solutions, silicones, insecticides, and disinfectants to be atomized wastefully, in the atmosphere, discarded in the landfills and, with excessive overspray, inhaled.